Apathy and Desolation
by stephaniekay00
Summary: this is how i think Sarah's life would be straight after the movie has finsihed one shot complete im not adding any more chapters
1. Persistence of love

**_i am going to write much more to this story so don't worry but it is 3:14 am and i have to be up for 10 so i thought i would write down the parts i thought up to get you all interested first then ill write the next part very soon ( if i get time tomorrow) ... if you have any suggestions on how you want to story to go or anything else just email me._**

**_this is just after the party that took place in sarahs bedroom right at the end of the film. this is how i think the story would continue...._**

Sarah woke from the middle of the night. It had been several hours since she returned from the labyrinth and her friends had come to revisit her. They had said that they could not stay long and could only see her for a few hours at a time. When everyone had left she got undressed and climbed into bed. There she fell instantly asleep and started dreaming. She was walking along the long path at the start of the labyrinth but this time she could see Jareth at the end of it. Her feet started to run and she did not know why but her speed was increasing. She carried on running for what felt like hours and never taking her eyes off Jareth who stood there with a faint smile on his face looking at her with his mismatched eyes. She started to call for him

**'Jareth, why have you brought me back '**

He replied simply with

**'come back to labyrinth, come back to me'**

She awoke suddenly and nearly fell out of bed. She looked at the time and realised that she was late and needed to get ready for school. She stumbled around her room getting changed and packing her bag. She was just about to leave the room when she noticed that in her dressing table mirror she saw a man stood on the other side of her bed looking directly at her. He stood tall looking at her through the silver backed glass. He repeated the words that she had just heard in her dream that give her a sense of déjà vu

'Come back to labyrinth, come back to me'

She whispered the words

**'I can't ... I have to stay here ... they would never let me go even if I wanted'**

With those words she ran out the room and shut the door behind her. She stood with her back against the door for a while and thought about what had just happened. Did she want to stay with her family or did she actually want to go back. Toby interrupted her train of thought as he started to cry and her father was coming up the stairs to check on him. They smiled and wished each other morning while passing on the stairs. Sarah continued to the kitchen where she found herself suddenly not hungry. She decided it would be best if she forced herself to eat something so after fixing herself a bowl of cereal she went into the living room to watch TV. She picked up the remote and was about to switch on the TV when she noticed Jareth looking at her once again. She tried to switch the channel but the TV didn't appear to be on just his face was appearing on the screen. She leaned closer to the TV and whispered for him to get off the screen. His face changed into a smile that reminded her of the first time she saw him in her parents' bedroom.

**'You don't want to stay here i can tell this. ive watched you and your family for months. You don't agree with your father. You hate your stepmother Toby is the only thing holding you back and he's safe. Here, he doesn't need you. I need you. Come to the labyrinth away from all this fake life. Come home. Come home to me as your eternal lover and husband.'**

She couldn't speak she just looked at the TV. She really wanted to leave. Her dream last night and the loneliness she felt without everyone she had met the day before made her want to go back so much.

**'Will they know I have gone?'** Sarah asked the television

**'Not if you don't want them to. I can make them forgot you were even alive if you wanted me to. Of course they will forget all their memories with you – your father and stepmother that are. I can't erase the child's memory.'**

Sarah thought about this. She knew that she would successfully go and live how she wanted and not feel guilty about having her family worry about her. But wait... what about Toby.

**'Will he remember me all that happened ... my face ... my name ... the fact I'm his sister?'**

**'He will just think of you as a distant memory just his normal ability to remember may let him remember parts of you but I can't say.'**

Sarah stopped and looked around the room. She could hear her brother crying upstairs and her father trying to calm him. She could also hear the faint sound of her stepmother complaining about why Sarah wasn't up there sorting Toby out while they slept. This finalised the decision for Sarah. She couldn't take any more of this unloving place.

**'Take me. Take me back to where you are, hold me in your arms take me away to your kingdom past the goblin city.'**

The face on the screen moved to a more upright position as he was anticipating the event that was about to happen.

**'I wish....'**

Sarah spoke louder

**'I wish....'**

She closed her eyes and said

**'I wish the globins would come and take me to the goblin king... Right now!'**


	2. Physical Love

Sarah kept her eyes closed as she left a pair of arms pick her up and take her away. She didn't want to look around to see what was happening or who is was that was taking her to the labyrinth. She felt strange changes in the atmosphere around her. She opened her eyes to see what she seemed to be passing through. It was neither solid, liquid nor gas but it had some kind of substance. She only saw blue and white colours. This was starting to make her feel ill so she closed her eyes again and wrapped around the person who was carrying her and moved closer to its chest to comfort herself.

Suddenly the journey was over. She was standing in a great hall of a castle-she has been here before. She stopped to look around. The clock showing 13 hours, the circle hole in the centre of the room and the throne. The thrones where a tall, long haired man was sat with one leg over the arm of the chair while holding a crystal in his hand. Sarah stared at him and him to her. He seemed different since she had last seemed him. He seemed, happy. He stood up and placed his hand on his hips like he had in the mirror. He raised his hand and threw the crystal right at her. Surprisingly she did not flinch but lifted one of her hands and grabbed the ball. Her mouth changed to a smile that nearly touched each ear and started to run toward Jareth with her arms open waiting for his embrace. He moved forward and picked her up and swung her around in a circle. He put her down and whispered in her ear

**'Welcome back'**

They stopped and embraced for what seemed like ages. Sarah knew she had made the right decision. She belonged here. She belonged with jareth.

**'well, I best show you around your new home!'**

They walked hand in hand around the castle to all the grand rooms filled with chandlers and gold mirrors. The last room they enter is the bedroom. It is an elegant room filled with lit candles, rose petals and all delectable kinds of foods. Jareth looked at Sarah's gobsmacked face and smiled gently back to her. Sarah walked into the room and looked around still in silence. Jareth then walked in to meet her; he slid his warm hands up her body and took her face in them. They shared a slow meaningful kiss while jareth picked her up and placed her on the bed.

**'I've finally got you where I wanted you**' jareth whispered while lowering his kissed down to her neck

they laid on the bed embracing, kissing and making love. Sarah knew she loved him and that he loved her.

When they woke up it was night time and the stars where out and shining through the cathedral type window in the bedroom.

**'I love you'** jareth said looking her dead in the eye. She could tell he meant it.

**'I didn't realise how much I loved you... I've met you a mere 72 hours ago but as soon as you appeared in my parents' bedroom I knew that I was going to love you for the rest of my life.'**

She kissed his lips, his cheek, his neck, his chest and slowly moved all the way down to his feet. She never wanted this moment to end. She wanted to stay in this bed with him for the rest of her life. Jareth seemed to be thinking the same thing when he said

**'don't ever leave me stay here with me in this bed'**

Sarah moved back up and smiled but tried to hide how happy she was. The goblin king saw her and kissed the smile away.

**'besides'** he said while moving his hands around her body feeling the curves and smoothness of her skin** 'it's not like you have a chance now, your mine'**

Sarah thought about the words for a while. she sat up and jareth noticed she looked confused.

**'are you alright my love'**

the power of the moment was to much and she forgot about it and give into Jareth and laid back down.

After hours of pleasure and love making both once again fell asleep. Jareth woke several hours later to find Sarah sat with a cover around her in front of the fire. He slowly walked over to meet her. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her sides close to his body. He kissed her on the ear and whispered that she was beautiful into it. She smiled and lowered her head so he could kiss the top of her back. He came around the front to join her in front of the fire. she leaned against his bare chest and listened to his heart beat. She was where she belonged and didn't regret a single thing.

**_sorry its took so long up upload the chapter i am busy in the week so i only have weekend nights to write them ... hope you enjoy it - reviews are all welcome i love any kind of feedback or any suggestions_**


End file.
